It Burns
by Akang Poksi
Summary: "Mengapa … mengapa aku lari dari sana?" / "Aku dapat melihat mereka akhirnya bebas di atas sana … tapi bagaimana dengan para Animatronic?" / Oneshot, headcanon. Warnings inside.


"Nak, kalian pergilah."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu dan Animatronic lainnya?"

Beruang coklat itu menitikkan air matanya dan menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Kami akan baik-baik saja di sini."

"Tapi…."

"Dendam kalian sudah terpenuhi, sekarang kalian dapat beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Kami akan merindukan kalian," ungkap bocah itu.

Keenam bocah itu kini menangis. Senyum sedih menghiasi bibir kecil mereka. Bocah-bocah itu memeluk para Animatronic tersebut begitu erat.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami. Terima kasih … atas segalanya…."

"Pergilah … sebentar lagi bangunan ini akan runtuh."

* * *

**It Burns**

**Disclaimer: Hak cipta Five Nights at Freddy's sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Scott Cawthon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Warnings: Tragedy/Angst/Friendship, rated T, Headcanon, possible typo(s), kemungkinan OOC.**

**Don't like don't read, okay?**

* * *

Kelinci berwarna kuning tua itu membuka kedua matanya secara paksa. Panas. Begitu panas. Itulah hal yang dirasakannya pertama kali. Ia melihat api di mana-mana. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan mencoba mencari jalan ke luar. Banyak pintu yang tak bisa dilewatinya karena sudah tertutup oleh reruntuhan bangunan ini. Beberapa bahkan hampir mengenai kepalanya. Dia mencoba mencari jalan lain. Dan dia belum melihat mereka sampai sekarang.

"Teman-teman! Di mana kalian?!" teriaknya memanggil mereka seraya mencari di setiap sudut ruangan.

Tidak ada balasan.

Kelinci itu tak menemukan teman-temannya di mana pun. Api semakin membesar. Tebalnya asap membuat pandangannya kabur. Dia hampir tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Teman-teman!"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Reruntuhan mulai berjatuhan lagi. Waktunya semakin menipis. Bangunan ini takkan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tetapi Animatronic tersebut tak mau meninggalkan teman-temannya begitu saja.

Dia berlari menerobos kepulan asap itu, berusaha mencari mereka lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tak mau kehilangan mereka," batinnya.

Ia tidak peduli kalau tubuhnya akan terbakar. Tak peduli kalau bagian tubuhnya ada yang hilang. Dia hanya ingin teman-temannya. Itu saja.

Ia tahu, di dalam tubuhnya terdapat mayat seorang pembunuh, tapi itu takkan menjadikannya seperti itu. Kelinci itu berhati baik, sama seperti Animatronic lainnya. Tetapi sering kali dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal tersebut.

Ia juga tahu, memasukkan sang pembunuh ke dalam dirinya adalah demi menolong—membalas dendam—anak-anak tersebut. Ya, demi anak-anak yang malang itu. Jika bukan karenanya, pria itu pasti masih berkeliaran sampai saat ini.

Tidak ada orang yang tahu selain para Animatronic di tempat ini. Mereka harus menyembunyikan hal yang mengerikan tersebut dari publik. Ada mayat yang membusuk dalam Animatronic? Pasti orang-orang akan berlari ketakutan setelah mendengarnya.

Springtrap. Itulah namanya. Dinamakan karena memiliki jenis kerangka yang berbeda dari Animatronic lainnya, juga jauh lebih berbahaya.

"Ugh."

Tubuhnya tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan tersebut, membuatnya jatuh dan tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua kakinya tak bisa digerakkan karena reruntuhan yang menimpanya berukuran cukup besar.

"T-tolong!" pekiknya seraya merintih kesakitan, "Siapa pun … tolong aku!"

Tak ada yang merespons perkataannya sama sekali. Kobaran api makin tak terkendali.

"A-aahh!"

Animatronic kelinci itu berusaha menggerakkan bongkahan yang menimpanya. Namun hanya tergeser sedikit.

"A-aku belum mau mati!" batinnya.

Pantang menyerah, ia tetap berusaha mengeluarkan kakinya yang tengah tertindih itu. Perlahan, bongkahan itu semakin tergeser menjauh. Hingga akhirnya kakinya dapat dikeluarkan.

Kelinci berwarna kuning tua itu bangun dan bergegas mencari temannya lagi.

"Teman-teman!"

Masih banyak ruangan yang belum ia periksa. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia akan sempat.

"Freddy! Foxy! Chica! Bonnie!"

Namun sayang, sekencang-kencangnya dia memanggil, tetap tak ada respons yang didapat. Harapan mulai sirna dari dalam dirinya.

"Tolong jawab aku!"

Ia khawatir ia takkan bisa ke luar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup. Dia juga mulai tak tahan dengan panas yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini.

"Ugh … apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak menemukan mereka di mana pun," gumamnya putus asa.

Ia melihat sesuatu di depannya, sebuah tangan berwarna coklat tertimbun reruntuhan dari bangunan ini. Tidak, mereka lebih dari satu. Tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena asap yang begitu tebal. Tiba-tiba reruntuhan jatuh tepat di depan kelinci kuning itu.

"Aahh!"

Beruntung tidak mengenai sang kelinci.

"M-mereka pasti sudah di luar," pikirnya seraya berlari menuju pintu ke luar.

Pintu dengan tanda _exit_ sudah terlihat di hadapannya. Didobraknya pintu dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Langit malam berhiaskan bintang-bintang kini terlihat. Animatronic itu berlari menjauh dari bangunan itu, menuju bukit yang berada di depannya.

"T-teman-teman?" panggilnya seraya menoleh ke sana ke mari.

Tetapi dia tak menemukan mereka di mana pun.

"Di mana … kalian?"

Seketika itu juga ia menyadari sesuatu. Tangan-tangan yang tertindih yang ia lihat tadi adalah tangan Freddy dan yang lainnya.

"T-tidak mungkin…." desisnya tidak percaya.

Sayangnya itu memang kenyataan. Kenyataan yang begitu pahit, begitu menyakitkan. Jika tidak di dalam bangunan itu, mereka pasti sudah ada di sini sejak tadi.

Kini Springtrap menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal, karena sudah menyelamatkan diri dari kebakaran tersebut.

"Mengapa … mengapa aku lari dari sana?" gumamnya lirih seraya melihati rumahnya yang tengah terbakar hebat di hadapannya.

Dari bangunan itu, ia melihat enam arwah anak kecil melayang bebas ke atas sana. Mereka akhirnya bebas dari penderitaan yang mereka alami selama ini. Para Animatronic telah membantu menyelamatkan jiwa mereka.

"Aku dapat melihat mereka akhirnya bebas di atas sana … tapi bagaimana dengan para Animatronic?" tanyanya ke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mereka hancur … di dalam sana… aku telah kehilangan mereka," ungkapnya pelan.

Air matanya kini mulai mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"Aku muak dengan 'benda' yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini. Jika aku di dalam sana, aku bisa membakarnya … bersama tubuhku … bersama teman-temanku."

Entah mengapa kelinci kuning itu ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dicengkramnya dadanya begitu keras. Dapat ia rasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa dari dalam sana. Jeritan kesedihan dari hati kecilnya dapat ia dengar.

"Tetapi itu takkan terjadi … aku telah kehilangan semuanya."

Ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Jika ia tahu itu adalah tangan mereka, ia pasti sudah berdiam di dalam sana, membiarkan kobaran api membakar dirinya hingga menjadi abu. Dan saling berpegangan tangan seraya menunggu ajal tiba.

"Tolong kembalikan teman-temanku. Aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang."

Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Air matanya kini mengalir sangat deras. Ia telah terjatuh ke dalam lubang keputus asaan. Depresi yang sangat dalam telah menguasai hati kelinci malang itu.

Animatronic tersebut memohon dengan amat sangat, "Kumohon … ini sakit."

Tetesan air matanya jatuh melalui dagunya, dan berjatuhan membasahi rerumputan yang ada di sekitar kakinya.

Ia telah kehilangan keluarganya, rumahnya, segalanya. Ia tahu Animatronic takkan diproduksi lagi. Jikalau masih diproduksi sekali pun, mereka takkan sama seperti dulu lagi.

Dan yang lebih mengenaskan lagi, semua bagian-bagian penting yang dibutuhkan Animatronic berada dalam bangunan itu. Dalam kebakaran sehebat itu, dapat ia pastikan tak ada satu pun barang yang dapat terselamatkan. Termasuk teman-temannya.

Bara api telah membawa segala yang ia miliki sirna begitu saja. Ini semua terasa tidak adil untuknya. Hidupnya terasa tak berarti lagi. Kosong. Tak ada harapan sama sekali. Tak ada semangat untuk hidup.

"Haruskah aku bunuh diri?"

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: kurang gloomy yah? Kurang ngena yah? /ditimpuk/  
ini cuma headcanon dari sayah, jadi emang melenceng dari storyline aslinya 8""""""))  
jadi maaf kalo nggak nyambung 8""""))  
ah iyah ini diambil komik pendek yang sayah buat dengan judul sama, dan fanfic ini cuma sekedar extended version-nya(?)  
bisa liat di akun fb sayah ato di sini: riznben(titik)deviantart(titik)com/art/It-Burns-522001225 8"""""")) /malahpromo/  
dari kemaren sayah ngemaso lagu "Children's Requiem", asdfghjkl sayah merinding ampe nanges dengernya, ih itu kelewat ngefils-nya yasalam, kurang maso apa sayah 8"""""""""""")) /malahcurcol/  
sekian fic maso dari sayah 8""""")) /woi/


End file.
